


enough (ep. 1x12 post ficlet)

by essenceofheroism



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, alec x magnus, just some brief fluff idek what this is, malec 1x12, malec fanfiction, malec ff, sh fanfic, shadowhunters 1x12, shadowhunters ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essenceofheroism/pseuds/essenceofheroism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this takes place after the 1x12 kiss obviously.<br/>this isn't even a complete fic, i don't know why i wrote it but i couldn't hep myself and this is utter trash i just had to post it because i was exploding. bear with me please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough (ep. 1x12 post ficlet)

“Alexander, in all seriousness, I wanted to tell you that I’m proud of you,” Magnus said, and Alec didn’t consider himself an expert when it came to interpreting people but something about the set of Magnus’ jaw and the intensity of his gaze assured him the comment was genuine.

“Not because you chose me, but because you chose yourself. You deserved that.”

Alec stared at his shoes and fiddled with his arrows for a moment before looking up at Magnus and giving him that splitting smile that always to to hitch Magnus’ heart.

“Yeah.”

“And now I want to thank you,” Magnus continued softly.  
“You don’t owe me a ‘thank you’, Magnus,” Alec replied simply, but the other man chose to speak regardless.

“For choosing me. Not that I’m self-pitying, because I _am_ Magnus the Magnificent,”  
Alec attempted to suppress his smirk.

“But I mean, the Clave and all,” he said with the same impression of the old-aged woman that he’d used once before to mimic the law is the law.

Alec seemed to consider this. Magnus saw the way his eyes moved side to side under his lids, as if the boy was deep in thought; analytical. Alexander was a careful, calculative boy after all.

“There’s always going to be someone we're not enough for, Magnus, Downworlder or not. I’m not enough for my mother,” he settled, looking up and squarely looked into Magnus’ eyes as if what he was saying was the simple, most obvious fact of life itself. The firm tone of his voice made Magnus think for an instant of a second that perhaps all the children of Raziel were this honest and open-hearted, and he’d spent centuries upon centuries just misjudging the Shadowhunters.

“But you’re enough for me.”

And Magnus felt something inside him crack.  
_Stupid, stupid boy, he thought. _Stupid boy with his heart on his sleeve and pure, poisonous honesty staining his tongue.  
__ The centuries-old warlock, tamed with war and fire and pain, wasn’t an easily-shaken man, but there was something startling about the sincere purity of Alex’s gaze and the surety that he could trust him. He may have slightly opened his mouth to shakily reply, but Alec’s name was called out and they both turned to realize it was time for him to go.

“I better go then,” Alec said shyly.  
“I’ll ..uh, see you around then.”

“Be safe, Alexander.”  
Alec smiled. “Sure."


End file.
